Starfleet casualties (24th century)
Federation Starfleet personnel in the 24th century often had to place their lives in danger during the course of their duties, and many made the ultimate sacrifice. :For non-Starfleet casualties sustained by the Federation, see Civilian casualties. Posts :In alphabetical order by date. USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) The following casualties served aboard the while it was in service (2344): In addition to those listed below: *Unknown number of crewmembers killed in battle with the Romulans at Narendra III )}} USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) The following casualties served aboard the while it was in service (2363 – 2371): In addition to those listed below: *Eighteen personnel in a stolen hull section were killed or assimilated by the Borg when Q sent the ship to System J-25 (2365, ) *Three crewmembers killed by Ansata terrorists (2366, ) *Eleven crewmembers were killed, and 8 were missing, when a Borg cutting beam caused a hull breach in the engineering section (2366, ) *Ensign Keller died during a containment breach in the warp core (Between 2366 and 2368, ) *Fang-lee killed in action (Sometime prior to 2368, ) *Eight crewmembers were lost in the fire storms on Bersallis III (2369, ) *There were "light" casualties in the battle above, and subsequent crash on Veridian III (2371, ) Revivals USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) The following casualties served aboard the between 2372 – 2379: In addition to those listed below: * Many unknown crewmembers were assimilated by the Borg during the trip back to 2063 ( ) * Several of the crew died during the Battle in the Bassen Rift with the Scimitar in 2379 ( ) Deep Space 9, USS Defiant (NX-74205), USS Sao Paulo (NCC-75633) The following casualties served aboard either Deep Space 9 between 2369 – 2376, the while it was in service (2371 – 2375), or the , renamed Defiant, in 2376: :The ''Defiants, along with the runabouts, were crewed by personnel stationed at DS9, as the ships were designated as support craft for the station and as such had no permanently assigned crew. Casualties marked as Defiant were sustained when on assignment to that vessel, casualties marked as Sao Paulo are for the second Defiant, while casualties on runabouts are marked as DS9.'' In addition to those listed below: *At least three unnamed crewmembers were killed during the Klingon attack on the station in 2372. (Deep Space 9, KIA, ) *Several unnamed security officers killed on Vandros IV by rebel Jem'Hadar in 2372. (Defiant, KIA, ) *Three unnamed crewmembers were killed during Battle of Cardassia in 2376. (Sao Paulo, KIA, ) :See also: Bajoran Militia casualties. :See also: Mirror universe casualties. USS Exeter (NCC-26531) The following casualties served aboard in 2374: *Captain (KIA) *Lieutenant Commander (MIA) *Admiral (MIA) *Commander (WIA) *Nurse (KIA) *Captain (KIA) USS Valiant (NCC-74210) The following casualties served aboard while it was in service (2372 – 2374): In addition to those listed below: *30 unnamed Red Squad crewmembers were killed in the destruction of the Valiant. AR-558 In addition to those listed below: :Most of the 150 crewpeople died in the five months the contingent was under siege at AR-558 in 2375. USS Voyager (NCC-74656) The following casualties served aboard while it was in the Delta Quadrant (2371 – 2378): In addition to those listed above: *Several crewmembers were killed when the pulled Voyager into the Delta Quadrant, including the chief engineer, the transporter chief, astrogation department, and the entire medical staff. (KIA 2371, ) *Two crewmembers were killed during Kazon attacks. (KIA 2371-2372, ) *At least one person was killed during the Hirogen takeover of Voyager. (KIA 2374, ) *Three crewmembers killed in Engineering during Kyrian assault on Voyager (KIA, ) *At least three unnamed casualties due to the Nucleogenic lifeforms attack Voyager (KIA 2376, ) Unknown :See casualty report. *Commander (KIA) *Ensign (KIA) *Technician (KIA) *Lieutenant (KIA) *Lieutenant Commander (KIA) *Lieutenant (KIA) *Ensign (KIA) *Lieutenant Commander (KIA) *Three engineering crewmembers were killed by Kyrian intruders (KIA, ) Revivals In addition to those listed below: *Quinn accidentally made the entire male complement of Voyager disappear, until Q restored them. (2372, ) USS Prometheus The following casualties served aboard while it still was as a prototype in service (2374). The entire crew was killed by Romulans. USS Equinox The following casualties served aboard while it was in service (2370 – 2376): In addition to those listed below: *Encounters with the Krowtonan Guard in 2371 resulted in 39 losses, or half the crew. :Less then a third of ''Equinox crew survived the years in the Delta Quadrant before Voyager discovered them in 2376. ( ) Other Posts '''Unknown' *Ghorusda Disaster :*Captain Darson ( , KIA) ::47 people from the Adelphi were killed on Ghorusda including Darson. *Galen border conflicts :219 fatalities over three days. *Federation-Tzenkethi War *Federation-Cardassian War 2311 *Tomed Incident 2357 *Lieutenant Commander Connor Rossa (Galen IV, KIA) :Many other Starfleet personnel and civilians, including Connor's wife Moira, were killed in the Talarian attack. 2358 * lost. :71 members of the crew were killed when the ship was lost. 2362 *Ensign Finn, Marla E. (Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, KIA) *Lieutenant Hodges, William (Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, KIA) *Lieutenant junior grade Pierce, Walter (Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, KIA) *Setlik III massacre **Raymond Boone killed and replaced by a Cardassian spy **Will Kayden (KIA) 2364 * destroyed. :All eighty members of the crew were killed. *Onna Karapleedeez (KIA) *Captain Walker Keel ( , KIA) :The entire crew of the Horatio was lost when the power struggle between Captain Keel and officers possessed by parasitic beings destroyed the ship. *McKinney (KIA) *Lieutenant Commander Dexter Remmick (Starfleet Headquarters, KIA) :Remmick was the host body for the mother creature of the parasitic beings which infiltrated Starfleet. Numerous other officers were killed as part of the creatures' conspiracy. *Ryan Sipe (KIA) 2365 *Commander Steve Gerber ( , KIA) *Captain L. Isao Telaka ( , KIA) :The entire crew of the Lantree was killed by premature aging. *Captain Donald Varley (USS Yamato, KIA) :Captain Varley's entire crew (1,000+) was killed by the computer failure. *Lieutenant Commander Beth Woods (USS Yamato, KIA) 2367 *Commander Brink ( , KIA) *Anthony Brevelle (Starbase 112) *Paul Hickman *Emilita Mendez *Captain Chantal Zaheva ( , KIA) :Zaheva's entire crew, save sole survivor Andrus Hagan, were killed by the alien telepathic distress call. *Battle of Wolf 359 :*Hanson, J.P. (KIA) :*11 ,000 killed or assimilated on 39 starships, including: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and an unnamed starship 2369 *Commander Calvin "Hutch" Hutchinson (KIA) *Joshua Kelly ( , KIA) :The Yosemite was later recovered, but the crew was all listed as MIA except Kelly and four survivors. *Captain Silva La Forge ( , MIA) :Captain La Forge's entire crew and ship were reported missing, with no trace ever found of them. *Ohniaka III Research Station destroyed by the Borg. :All 274 crewmembers were killed or assimilated. 2370 * destroyed. :All seven members of the crew were KIA. *Captain Keogh ( , KIA) :The Odyssey was lost with all hands except the non-essential members of the crew left at Deep Space 9. 2371 *Captain Lisa Cusak ( , KIA) *Commander Gatsby (USS Olympia, KIA) :The entire crew of Olympia perished in the breakup of their vessel. 2372 *Federation-Klingon War :*Captain Laporin (KIA) :*Unnamed Tellarite helmsman (KIA) 2373 * reported missing, recovered by 2374 * reported missing, recovered by 2374 * listed as MIA * listed as MIA *Michael Eddington (Maquis) *Calvin "Cal" Hudson (Maquis) *Federation-Klingon War :*Chief Burke (KIA) ::Burke's entire squad died defending Ajilon Prime. :* destroyed *Battle of Sector 001 :Around thirty ships destroyed; reported 96 casualties and 22 wounded. *Dominion War :*Second Battle of Deep Space 9 :*Battle of Torros III 2374 *Vice Admiral Fujisaki (KIA) *Commander Alice Ginsburg (Starbase 153, MIA) *Mitchell Green ( , MIA) *Lieutenant Commander Sandy Holst ( , MIA) *Lieutenant McConnell ( , KIA) :The Honshu was destroyed with almost all hands by a Cardassian attack wing; at least three of the starship's escape pods and a shuttlecraft managed to escape. *Captain Quentin Swofford ( , KIA) :Most or all of Captain Swofford's crew were assumed to be lost with their vessel. *Captain Leslie Wong ( , KIA) :Most or all of Captain Wong's crew were assumed to be lost with their vessel. *Dominion War :*Battle in the Tyra system ::98 starships of the Seventh Fleet destroyed :*Operation Return :: and among the destroyed. :*Battle of Betazed :*First Battle of Chin'toka ::Heavy casualties in the Federation/Klingon/Romulan fleet including: , and two unnamed starships 2375 *Vice Admiral Matthew Dougherty (KIA) *Luther Sloan (Section 31, KIA) *Dominion War :*Battle of Ricktor Prime :: destroyed; 1244 crewmembers KIA :*Breen attack on Earth :*Second Battle of Chin'toka ::311 ships destroyed in the combined Federation / Klingon / Romulan fleet. :::(The survivors' escape pods were allowed to flee.) 2376 *Dominion War :*Battle of Cardassia ::Approximately four hundred ships were destroyed in the combined Federation / Klingon / Romulan / Cardassian fleet, including an unnamed starship. Dominion War casualties :See casualty report. During the Dominion War, Starfleet's battle-related casualties became so numerous that they were released on a weekly, or even daily, basis. Scrolling the readouts of wounded and killed became a regular activity for Starfleet officers on the front line bases. The names below are excerpted from known lists, received on or around stardate 51721, in 2374, from the starships and starbases: * , , , , , , , , , , , *Starbase 129, Starbase 153 :( ) *Ensign Rick Bittle (KIA) *Captain Margaret C. Clark (MIA) *Lieutenant Barbara Covington (KIA) *Lieutenant Curt Danhauser (KIA) *Lieutenant Junior Grade Laura Derr (KIA) *Lieutenant Commander Dorothy Duder (KIA) *Lieutenant Russ English (KIA) *Doctor Terry Erdmann (KIA) *Nurse Ann Flood (KIA) *Ensign John Fredrickson (KIA) *Captain Kurt Hansen (MIA) *Nurse Teri Hansen (KIA) *Captain Phillip Jacobson (KIA) *Ensign Penny Juday (KIA) *Commander Grace Kenney (WIA) *Lieutenant Matata Kimya (KIA) *Lieutenant Alan Kobayashi (Lieutenant) (KIA) *Ensign Beverly Kurts (KIA) *Lieutenant Jay Laprade (KIA) *Ensign Paul Lawrence (KIA) *Lieutenant Commander Kathy Leprich (KIA) *Lester Levesconte (KIA) *Lieutenant Junior Grade Faith Levesconte (KIA) *Lieutenant Rose Limli (KIA) *Commander Mindy Long (KIA) *Ensign Tom Mahoney (KIA) *Ensign Marian McAllum (KIA) *Nurse Kathy McCammon (KIA) *Lieutenant Commander Jon Monson (KIA) *Commander David Nemzek (MIA) *Nurse Donna Nemzek (KIA) *Ensign Dorit Oberman (MIA) *Ensign Lori Oberscheven (KIA) *Larry Ohlson (KIA) *Nurse Nancy Ohlson (KIA) Alternate Timelines and Parallel Universes :See also: alternate timelines and parallel universes. * Ensign Nell Chilton of the (Unknown, ) USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) Energy vortex alternate timeline In addition to those listed below: : Entire crew of the except Jean-Luc Picard. (2365, ) Temporal rift alternate timeline * Commander William T. Riker (2366, ) :It is likely that many more crewmembers died than just Riker. Temporal casualty loop timelines * Entire crew of the USS Enterprise-D (2368, ) :The ship was lost with all hands several times before the temporal causality loop was broken. It is likely the was destroyed as well each time. Quantum fissure timelines * Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge (2370, ) :Captain Jean-Luc Picard was killed as Locutus of Borg in at least two of these universes. (2367) :At least a William T. Riker and Worf are killed when their Enterprise is destroyed by another Enterprise. * Three entire crews of the USS Enterprise-D (2364/2370/Unknown, ) Nexus timeline *Entire crew of the USS Enterprise-D except Jean-Luc Picard. (2371, ) USS Voyager * Entire crew of the except Harry Kim and Naomi Wildman. ( ) * Entire crew of the except Chakotay and Kim. ( ) * Entire crew of the . ( ) * Kathryn Janeway ( , , ) * Lieutenant j.g B'Elanna Torres ( ) * Commander Chakotay (USS Voyager from ( ) * Seven of Nine (Killed three times in ) External link * Category:Lists Category:Starfleet Category:Death